


I'll stay.

by quirkybookworm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Explicit Language, First Time, Inexperienced Merlin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkybookworm/pseuds/quirkybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle with Morgana, and the legalization of magic throughout the kingdom, Merlin and Arthur are finally free to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant until the last episode. Gwen is mentioned, but not an active character. I'm not entirely sure what happened to her; maybe she was killed in the battle, maybe she left Arthur, or maybe Arthur left her. It's not mentioned in the story, so you can decide how you chose to read it.  
> As far as warnings are concerned; it's Merlin's first time having sex, and Arthur is significantly more experienced. Also, Arthur is the King of the country in which Merlin resides so that could, potentially, be seen as a power imbalance. However, I didn't write it as such, and I don't feel like the story feels like a dubcon so I didn't tag it as such. But, if power imbalances bother you, don't read further.  
> Also, foul language. Lots of it. So, if curse words bother you; proceed no further.  
> Lastly, this fic was unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Uther Pendragon would roll over in his grave if he knew what was about to transpire. If he knew that Arthur was mere moments away from bedding his male, warlock, servant - he'd come back as a ghost just to behead them both. Though, Arthur couldn't bring himself to truly care. This had been close to a decade coming - from the moment his ridiculous excuse for a servant first stepped foot into Camelot to the final battle with Morgana - and he was happy that the final pieces had fallen into place. He was happy that, as the King of Camelot, he could make things between Merlin and himself right, fair, and legal. Within days, magic would be legalized within the kingdom, and he expected the surrounding kingdoms to follow. It hadn't been easy - appeasing the non-magic citizens of Camelot's worries while gaining the trust of persons with magic but, with Merlin, it had been possible. Now, they were mere days away from Merlin no longer needing to fear being who he was, and mere moments away from the two of them having something they'd always wanted. 

"Merlin, stop worrying." Arthur said, pushing his thumbs into the tensed muscles of his former servant's back, fingers grasped over his slim shoulders.

"I'm not worrying." Merlin said, going for lighthearted, but ending up somewhere closer to majorly concerned.

"Then, why is it that you've got your worry face on?"

"Worry face?" Merlin echoed, "I haven't got a worried face."

"Oh, yes, you do. It's the one where you pout your lips, scrunch up your eyebrows, and look off into the distance." Arthur said, as he imitated him.

"I do not look like that, you prat!" Merlin told him.

"No, you're right. You look much better than I ever could." He said, placing his lips on the top of Merlin's head.

"Is this your attempt at seducing me?" Merlin asked, smiling up at his soon-to-be lover.

"Perhaps." Arthur said.

"Why, but, my lord, I'm not even your consort, yet." Merlin said, feigning false scandalization.

"Maybe not on paper but, in my heart, you have been for years." Arthur said, seriously, and he meant it. Merlin had been a partner to him in the most trying years of his life -  
without recognition, let alone appreciation - and it, no longer, went unnoticed. He'd be damned if Merlin spent another day feeling as unappreciated as he had for all those years.

"I was only teasing." Merlin said.

"I know." Arthur replied, "I just wanted you to know that I think of you highly, and fondly. I never want you to feel fear of me, or unappreciated by me, again."

"I have no reason to, Arthur. You've been nothing, but wonderful to me."

"Calling you an idiot, and throwing things at you, counts as wonderful, does it?"

"You never meant it." Merlin said, "I know you never meant it."

"That doesn't make it right." Arthur said. To be honest, it made him embarrassed. All the times he'd thrown fits, and acted childish, in front of Merlin made him feel a fool.

"Do you feel bad about the times I called you a clodpoll?"

"No, no." Arthur shook his head.

"Because you know I don't mean it. That's what matters - how we feel, and what we mean - who cares if it's not proper?"

Merlin looked up at him with such sincerity, in a way that only Merlin could, that Arthur felt his heart swell with love for his boy. Finally, finally, his boy. After all this time, it had finally become reality. He kissed Merlin's beautiful, full, lips. 

Part of him longed to make love to his boy - to kiss him sweet, and slow, to touch him everywhere, to pull him apart piece by piece and then put him back together again - but not tonight. He needed him too badly for that. Tonight, it would be needy, and fast, and a little rough. He could feel that from the very first kiss. It was only he and Merlin's fifth in the short time that they'd been romantically involved. He slid his tongue past Merlin's lips, and Merlin slid his fingers through Arthur's hair in response. He put his hands on Merlin's thin hips, and then wrapped his arms around his boy's waist.

"I love you." Merlin said, as Arthur began kissing his cheek, his chin, his neck. He said it as if he couldn't stop himself, as though he couldn't help it, and maybe he couldn't. Arthur didn't feel like could stop himself from touching Merlin, from kissing him, from loving him like this.

"I love you, too. I always have." Arthur said, this wasn't the first time they'd professed their love, but it was the first time that they'd said it outright - the first time that he'd used the words.

"I want your damned shirt off." Arthur said, with a huff of laughter, as he struggled with all the layers of fabric his lover insisted upon wearing.

"Well, before the shirt can come off, the belt needs to come off." Merlin said, reaching down to take it off.

"No," Arthur said, swatting his hand away, "I want to do it. You've undressed me countless times - I want to do the same for you."

"Alright, alright." Merlin replied. That was the last thing they said until they were both down to their trousers on Arthur's bed. Arthur’s hair was askew from Merlin’s new found obsession with pulling it, and Merlin was left panting from Arthur’s ministrations. 

Merlin thought that, surely, he was going to die. That Arthur would be the absolute death of him. Though, he wouldn’t complain. If he had to die - he’d like to die this way. With his beautiful Arthur’s lips on his chest, his Arthur’s hands working his trousers off. He wants Arthur’s face, flushed and sweaty, and Arthur’s lips, swollen and red, to be the last thing he sees. When Merlin’s trousers were finally gone, he didn’t feel as he had expected to feel. He expected to feel embarrassed, or uncomfortable, but he didn’t. It was just Arthur, and Merlin felt safe. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, in a gasp as Arthur kissed around the base of his penis, “for heaven’s sake. Stop being a dollophead, and get on with it.”

“A dollophead, am I?” Arthur grinned devilishly.

“Arthur.” Merlin said.

“Yes, my dear?” Arthur replied, running a fingertip down the length of his boy’s cock.

“Do it, you prat.” Merlin glared, he was so hard that it almost hurt.

“I will.” Arthur said – the evil sonofa was still grinning, “Once you ask nicely.”

“You have to be kidding.” Merlin through his head back in disbelief.

“Oh, but I am not. A King’s consort must have manners, now, Merlin.” Arthur was the worst. Merlin had decided.

“So, you choose now to give me a lesson?”

“Better late than never, am I right?”

“You’re such a…”

“Merlin.”

Merlin whined out, “Please, Arthur.”

“Atta, boy.” Arthur smiled, and leaned his head forward. 

He licked a stripe up Merlin’s cock, then took the head into his mouth, adding just enough suction, and it was so much better than Merlin’s own hand had ever been. If just this little bit with Arthur was this much better than anything else Merlin had ever had – he didn’t know how he would live through the rest of it.

Arthur was perfect to Merlin, but he, himself, was nervous. He’d never been with a man, only with women, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to make Merlin feel good – other than by copying what girls had done to make him feel good. Merlin didn’t seem to notice, however, as he moaned and grasped at the bedlinen. Merlin was beautiful like this. All long lines, and lean muscle, splayed out for Arthur to do with what he pleased. His hair was tuffled, and his lips were swollen from being bitten. Arthur wanted to hire a painter to paint Merlin like this - to keep this picture forever, but that would mean sharing, and Arthur didn’t feel like sharing Merlin like this. This part of Merlin belonged to Arthur, and it made Arthur’s belly go warm to think that no one else had seen this side of Merlin before.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, after taking Merlin’s cock out of his mouth.

“Gods, Arthur.” Merlin groaned in frustration, thinking Arthur was going to tease him again.

“Merlin, hand me the oil, please.” Arthur said, tapping the insides of Merlin’s thighs.

“Oh.” Merlin said, as stretched to reach the drawer of the bedside table, and pulling out a clear bottle. He’d remembered making the little vile of oil just two days before when he, and Arthur, had first decided that this was something that they wanted to do. He handed the glass bottle to Arthur, pulled up his knees, and planted his feet firmly on the bed. He felt the nervousness settle in.

Arthur sensed it, “If you’ve changed your mind…”

“I haven’t.” Merlin said quickly.

“If you do…” Arthur said.

“I won’t.” Merlin replied.

“Alright, then.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s soft mouth, before going back to where he’d been before.

He spread oil onto his fingers, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation of actually being inside of Merlin. He realized, then, that he probably should’ve taken his trousers off before he’d put the oil all over his hands, but he wasn’t thinking clearly by that point. He leaned down, and put his fingers against the place that Merlin was hot, and tight, and perfect. He took Merlin’s cock into his mouth, and just let his fingers rest on Merlin’s hole until he felt his boy relax, again. It didn’t take long. Soon, Arthur’s mouth on his cock had Merlin forgetting all about the fingers at his entrance. He was mid-moan when Arthur pressed in with his first finger, and there was a bit of a stretch, and a burn, but it was good. It made the blowjob better, somehow. With every long push in and slow push out of his ass, and soft suck on his cock – it got better, and better. When he felt like there was no way he could be quiet anymore, he reached his own hand up to his face, and bit his knuckles. There were guards outside the door, and they didn’t need to know what he, and Arthur, did with their intimate time. Then, Arthur looked up at him, looked at him with flushed cheeks, and Merlin’s cock in his mouth, and he forgot the guards. He moaned – loud, and long, and unbidden. He came down Arthur’s throat. Arthur swallowed most of Merlin’s come, but some trickled out the sides of his mouth, and down his chin. He continued to suck Merlin’s cock until it became too sensitive, and Merlin swatted him away.

If you asked Merlin later, he couldn’t tell you when Arthur had gotten four long, nimble, fingers inside of him. He didn’t know if it was during the blowjob, or after when he was sated and sleepy, but somewhere along the way – it happened. Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath on his thigh, he could feel Arthur’s free hand rubbing circles on his calf, and he could feel Arthur’s fingers in his hole – and it was perfect. All he could feel, and see, and think, was; Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.

It was only when Merlin’s arse was relaxed, sloppy, and wet with oil that Arthur retracted his fingers. His cock was hard enough that he thought it might fall off if left untouched for much longer. He, uncoordinatedly, shimmied off his trousers while staying on the bed. He heard Merlin laugh at him when he got his foot caught in the laces.

“Is someone impatient?” Merlin said, sitting up to help untangle his King.

“Not all of us just had an orgasm, Merlin.” Arthur said, without malice, “Some of us have been hard for the last hour and a half.”

“My poor King.” Merlin said, a grin on his face, “Would you like to jerk off instead? I’m sure that’d be faster.”

“You’re not funny.” Arthur said, kissing him with every ounce of passion he had for the boy. It worked a charm to - as Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, and made a soft noise into Arthur’s mouth.

Within moments, Arthur was over his boy. They were chest to chest, hip to hip, cock to cock – and it was marvelous. Arthur wanted this every day for the rest of his life if he could have it, and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part, yet. Merlin bit his lip, spread his legs, and, heavens, if Arthur didn’t almost come from that beautiful sight.

“I love you.” Arthur said, as he pressed his cock against Merlin’s little opening.

“And I, you.” Merlin replied, reaching up, and pulling Arthur’s head down so he could kiss him. 

Arthur pushed in, with fingers tight around the base of his own cock in hopes that he wouldn’t come before he reached his hilt. Merlin whimpered because, no matter how much they prepared, or how opened he was, it would always burn, and stretch, and hurt, a bit when Arthur first pushed in. They’d both been warned of that when they’d sought advice on doing such a thing. Though, just because it hurt - didn’t mean it wasn’t good, because it was – it was good, so good.

They were both dripping sweat as Arthur begin to fuck him; the skin of their thighs and stomachs sticking together as Arthur moved his hips slowly away, and then back again. Merlin tried to commit this moment to memory; Arthur’s flushed face inches away from his own, the sweat beading on his forehead, the way his hair stuck to the sides of his face, his hunched shoulders, his flexing stomach, and the way Arthur felt inside of him. He felt full, so full. He felt satisfied, sated, and hungry for more at the same time.

 

Arthur couldn’t help marveling in how different this was from all the other times he'd had sex. He marveled in how different Merlin was from Gwen, and the servants, and princesses that he'd bedded in his teens - how great it was with Merlin, how much better it was with Merlin. Merlin was beautiful, Arthur could see that clearly like this; with Merlin on his back, beneath him, mouth opened, and head tilted back on a moan. If he got to see this sight for the rest of his life, he’d die a happy man. He knew he’d never get over how wonderful Merlin was like this. He’d dreamed of this for years, and now that he had it – it didn’t seem real. He ran the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight down Merlin’s chest, to rest on his thin hips, just to make sure it was real – to make sure it wasn’t all just a magnificent dream – but it was. He could feel Merlin’s stomach moving with each breath he took, with each time Arthur pushed farther into him, and with each time Arthur made a sound.

“Gods, Arthur.” Merlin moaned, eyes squeezed shut, “Oh my gods.”

“I know,” Arthur kissed his soft lips, rolled his hips against Merlin’s arse, “I know.”

“You don’t. You don’t know.” Merlin panted, “You feel so good – I never expected.”

“I know.” Arthur said. 

There were too many to count; thrusts, moans, grunts, and groans. They all melded together as Merlin stroked his own cock, and Arthur pulled Merlin’s long legs up over his shoulders. It changed the angle into something even better, and Merlin wanted to shout. Little shocks went up his spine, and his cock dribbled pre-come onto his belly, as Arthur’s hips began to stutter. 

“Merlin,” Arthur groaned, leaning his head down, and watching where his cock disappeared into his boy, “Oh.”

As Arthur began to pull back, to pull out and come on Merlin’s stomach like Merlin had told him to before they began, Merlin dug his heels into Arthur’s back.

“Come in me.” Merlin pleaded, “Please.”

Arthur did, in the same way he did everything else - with suddenness, and ferocity. Merlin wished he could feel it, too. He wanted to feel Arthur’s come inside him, feel it’s warmth, and power, but he couldn’t. So, he settled on feeling Arthur’s long cock grow soft, and shorten until it slowly slid from his hole.

“Let me,” Arthur said, reaching for Merlin’s cock.

“No.” Merlin shook his head.

“You haven’t come – not since before.” Arthur said, “You’re still hard.”

“I don’t need to come.” Merlin replied, and he meant it. He felt completely fucked out even if he was still hard.

“Merlin, you can’t ever make anything simple, can you?” Arthur said, but he wasn’t mad. If Merlin didn’t want to come right then, that was fine with Arthur. He could always make him come later.

Merlin ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, kissing him sweetly, “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Arthur said, “Even if you are an idiot.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, mister ‘lets go hang out in the woods with Saxons for funsies.’” Merlin said, smiling.

“It wasn’t for fun! It was in the interest of knowledge.” Arthur said, moving off of Merlin before Merlin tightened his grip.

“I must be squishing you.” Arthur said.

“I like it.” Merlin answered, “Stay.”

“Okay.” Arthur settled, still supporting more of his weight than before, “I’ll stay, I’ll stay. Tell me if I get to heavy.”

“You won’t.”

“But, if I do…”

“Shush.” Merlin said, kissing his king on the cheek, and twirling a finger into his king’s blonde hair. 

Merlin dozed with Arthur’s weight surrounding him, making him feel safe in a way he hadn’t since his time as a boy in Ealdor. Arthur’s come was leaking out of where he was sore, and open, and made Merlin’s cock try to twitch back to life. He felt more than close to Arthur, then, he felt like Arthur had become one, long, extension of himself.

Merlin finally had the one thing he’d longed for all his life; Arthur, and he felt it no stronger than he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a lot of firsts for me (as well as the characters). It was my first time writing a Merlin/Arthur fic, or a fic for the Merlin fandom in general. It was my first time writing a proper sex scene, and my first time uploading my work to AO3. So, I hope it was okay. Feedback is very much appreciated, however, it's not required. Thank you for your time, and attention.


End file.
